Frost & Blaze
by GreatMariaA
Summary: Alyssa Lee is sent to Burgess, to spend time with her long time out-of-touch family. But, of course, only she could make the simple trip complicated by meeting the weird boy with white hair and blue eyes. And then there's the part with upsetting the overgrown kangaroo. And what's all this talk about helping to save the world?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is my first story here, so feel free to judge. My main character sometimes speaks in this Australian slang, so you might not really understand her. If you know some better slang I could use, I'd appreciate it :) So the slang I'm using is kind of weird, but here's what it means:**

_**Lations: Relatives**_

_**Veg off: Calm down**_

_**Barbie: barbeque**_

_**Mackas: McDonald's**_

**Okay, so that's basically it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bloody slow poke! 'urry up, will you?" A black headed teenage girl calls out in annoyance, her Australian accent thick. She doesn't even like the snow and she's plowing through it. "I ain't got all day, mate!"

"Speak English!" Another girl, around thirteen or fourteen and with short-cropped brown hair, whines, "Not everyone can understand you, you know!"

The older girl laughs, emerald-green eyes bright. "Sorry 'bout that, Em. Sometimes I forget the lations here don't understand the lingo."

"That's because it's not English!" The younger one exclaims, finally catching up with the green-eyed girl, "And if you haven't noticed, no one in the entire country understands your 'lingo', Alyssa."

"Veg off, Emily," Alyssa snorts, rolling her eyes. "No need to remind me I'm a no-hopper 'ere."

"My name's not Emily!" The girl groans in frustration, "It's Cupcake! I keep telling you that!"

Alyssa smiles good-naturedly, but her eyes glint with mischief, just waiting to get out. "Sorry 'bout that, Cupcake. C'mon, let's go find a mackas. I'm starving."

* * *

The two girls rush into a Starbucks, cheeks bright pink from the cold. _Not exactly McDonald's_, Alyssa thinks. _But it'll do_.

They order two hot chocolates, then move to a small table with two chairs, both girls sitting across from each other. For awhile, they sit in silence, sipping the hot drink that warms them all the way down to their toes.

Alyssa looks out the frost-covered window in curiosity, snow blowing everywhere. Her mum and dad thought it'd be a good idea to send her here in Burgess, the snowiest place in the country, for some 'genuine reconnecting family' time. And unfortunately, Burgess just so happens to be the exact opposite of her bright, warm, sunny Sydney.

Lovely.

"So," Alyssa starts, breaking the ice, "what type o' plans d'you have for the weekend?"

"This guy Jamie I know invited me to his house," Cupcake answers casually, "but he's hanging out with _Jack_."

Cupcake says the name with such ridicule, that Alyssa frowns.

"What's wrong with this Jack mate yer friend Jamie's got? Who is he?"

Cupcake snorts, rolling her eyes, "_He_ isn't anything. Jamie's just being a kid. He still believes in Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy and crap like that. Jack is supposed to be 'Jack Frost'."

Alyssa purses lips, "And that's why yer not going to his house?"

"Of course! Jack's not real! Jamie just needs to grow up."

Alyssa sighs, leaning back in her seat. _So what_, she thinks. _The kid thinks Jack Frost is real. It's not gonna hurt the world_. Alyssa looks over at her younger cousin, who is now staring bitterly at her drink, arms crossed.

The green-eyed girl suddenly smiles, getting up from her seat. "C'mon, mate."

Cupcake looks up in surprise, but follows her out of the coffee shop. "Why?" Cupcake wonders, catching up with Alyssa and matching her footsteps. "Where are we going?"

"To a barbie," she says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Where do ya think? I wanna meet the Jamie kid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in _forever_, but I have a few decent excuses.**

**1) School (I _really_ hate homework)**

**2) Moving**

**3) I had no internet**

**Yeah, so that's basically it. Enjoy the second chapter! Please review!**

* * *

Alyss knocks firmly on the door, arms crossed as she glares at the short haired girl. _She's being ridiculous_, the sixteen-year-old thinks. _Ditching her mate because he still believes in childhood stories. What a bloody dipstick._

The door opens, answered by a tall boy, only a few inches shorter than Alyssa. His green eyes stare at the girl's questioningly, like he's wondering what the bloody hell they're doing at his house. Cupcake shifts from foot to foot nervously.

"G'day, mate!" The teenager greets cheerfully, "M'name is Alyssa, an' I came t'make sure Cupcake got here alright."

Realization spreads across the boys face, and he smiles at her, "Oh, right! Nice to meet you, Alyssa. I'm Jamie."

"Nice t'meet ya, too," she responds

You guys wanna come in?" Jamie offers, "Jack just left."

"Sure, mate. That'd be spiffy."

* * *

"Alyssa, you wanna play Call of Duty?" Jamie calls from somewhere downstairs in the living room, where they'd been playing for about an hour.

Said girl's head snaps up from the photos, looking surprised and somewhat guilty. "Eh, no thanks, mate! I'm not very ace at it."

The two girls had been at the Bennett house for a good hour or so, and - much to Cupcake's polite protest - the mysterious Jack Frost hadn't made made an appearance. _Wonder how long it'll take Cupcake t'bring up Jack Frost with that big mouth o' hers, _Alyssa thinks curiously.

Alyssa sets the small pile of pictures down gently back on Jamie's dresser, making sure it looked like she didn't touch it. All of the pictures are of when he was younger, maybe nine or ten, with Cupcake, Pippa, John - from when he apparently still had glasses - and that guy with the afro who's name she can never remember. They were all smiling brightly at the camera, cheeks red from the cold. Jamie was somehow floating in the air, like he was sitting on someone's shoulders. _Prob'ly just some special_ _effects or something_, Alyssa thinks, as she silently slips out of Jamie's room.

She walks downstairs, where the two fourteen-year-olds are no longer playing X-Box. She freezes, listening for any sign of them. Nothing. The young teenage Australian starts to panic, until she hears laughing outside. She rushes to the window, to see her cousin and Jamie outside, having a snowball fight. They're laughing and throwing snowballs at each other, Jamie sometimes throwing it at random places.

_That's weird,_ Alyssa thinks. _Maybe it's just a Yankee thing…_ She cocks her head to the side, watching them curiously. She's never really seen snow before, so she doesn't really understand the game the younger kids are playing, or anything snow related, for that matter. Back in Sydney, everything is about the beach and surfing. No one ever thinks about snow. But now, looking at it, Alyssa starts wondering what it's like having snow. It looks like fun.

She continues watching them, until a flash of blue and white catches her eye. Alyssa lets out a startled shriek, jumping back from the window. She goes back to the window cautiously, not really sure what the flash was. She looks around, but nothing is there, except for Jamie laughing at something, doubled over. Alyssa concentrates, and suddenly, she sees _him_.

It's only for a brief second, but she saw him. Snow-white hair, pale skin, and even from fifteen feet away, she could see the bright blue of his eyes. He's laughing hard, holding his stomach with one hand while holding onto some stick with the other.

And for some reason, Alyssa knew his name. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't. He wasn't _supposed_ to be real. But there he was, right in front of her.

"Jack Frost."


End file.
